Rainbows
by Ksenia Kenobi
Summary: Annie is fond of thunderstorms. The same cannot be said about Johanna since everything related to water scares her to death. One-shot. Post-Mockingjay


**Title: Rainbows**

**Characters: Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Annie and Finnick's son**

**Rating: T**

**Timeline: post Mockingjay**

**Summary: Annie is fond of thunderstorms. The same cannot be said about Johanna since everything related to water scares her to death.**

**Author's Note: There was a terrible storm two days ago and my dog freaked out. It prompted me to write this story.**

* * *

Thunderstorms in District Four were unique in their own way.

They always came from the ocean; the icy winds fiercely drove storm clouds to the shore. Huge waves fell upon the sandy coast, while tons of water were pouring out of the dark clouds. Bright lightnings lit up the dark sky before striking the raging ocean and thunder roared in the sky.  
Finnick Odair Jr. used to be afraid of them; he'd cry out loud every time he saw clouds on the horizon. However, he stopped freaking out since his mother found them fascinating. Annie always looked forward to them. Nobody really knew why because such thunderstorms brought only destruction to the District. Maybe Annie didn't know herself. Nevertheless, she always ran to the shore where she danced in the rain, jumped with joy and laughing happily in the face of natural disaster.  
There was one thing Annie was absolutely sure she loved about these storms. When they subsided, rainbows appeared in the horizon, slowly but surely filling the whole sky with themselves. There were so many of them...  
In District Four, it was believed that souls of the dead left this world for another by rainbow bridge.  
So Annie stayed on the shore for a long time, watching them. Clothes soaked with the rainwater, cheeks soaked with tears, she held out her hand, wishing to reach the rainbows. Wishing and hoping to see him...  
Usually it wasn't long before the rainbows faded away.

* * *

When Annie had run outside during the storm for the first time, she had scared the hell out of Johanna Mason. Given the fact it wasn't easy to scare the hell out of the infamous axe-murderer, Johanna had almost screamed blue murder. Almost. She thought that her friend had gone completely insane and decided to kill herself in the storm.  
Grabbing the umbrella in a hurry, Johanna ran out of the house and then stopped dead in her tracks.  
It was raining. Raining like crazy.  
She quickly opened the umbrella to save herself from the rain. It didn't help her. The gusty wind knocked it out of her hands and the umbrella flew away, throwing Johanna in the lurch. She instantly soaked from head to toe. Then the lightning struck the ocean, making Johanna jump. Electricity and water. Water and electricity... The situation was too familiar. Painfully familiar.  
Her first thought was to run inside, find a dry and warm corner and hide there. Or just throw herself in the fireplace embers.  
But Annie! The girl, damn her, was already at the water's edge. Waves were raging around her, wanting to devour her and take her away. And Annie didn't seem to notice them at all. The crazy girl was jumping and splashing water all around her and looking so damn happy that it terrified Johanna. Annie obviously had no idea what she was doing! This madness had to be stopped before it was too late.  
Squeezing her eyes shut and covering her head with her hands, Johanna broke into a run. Not seeing where she was going, she accidentally tripped over something and fell down, getting a mouthful of wet sand and sharp seashells. The latter scraped her gums and tongue. Spitting and cursing, she got to her feet and headed for Annie. The wind and rain blocked her path and her wet short hair stuck to her eyes, stopping her from seeing anything around her. She ran blindly in the direction of what she assumed was Annie's merry laughter and got wrong three times. Choking out blood, shells and sand, she bumped into the house, realized her mistake, cursed, then ran in the another direction and heard Annie's voice on the other side of the beach. Johanna hurried there and got hit by the wave. Losing her balance, she fell straight into the embrace of the water, hit the bottom, got her mouth full of salty water, nearly drowned in shallow water, quickly resurfaced, wailing and pounding her hands on the water. Johanna rubbed her eyes, opened them and immediately wished she hadn't done that.  
Water was all around her; she was completely soaked with it. Lightnings were striking waves close to her, sending bright sparks and water droplets in every direction. Electricity and water. Water and electricity. Water, water, a lot of water... Johanna sat in the shallow water, too terrified to move. The storm was raging around her and angry waves were washing over her body. She shut her eyes and bit her tongue. She wouldn't tell them anything! She would never say a word! They would never ever get any information out of her! Never...

* * *

"Are you feeling better?"  
Johanna opened her eyes and shut them again. The sun was too bright to their liking. She carefully opened one eye and peeked at Annie, who was sitting on the sand next to her. She looked concerned.  
"What? Eh... Kind of. What the fuck has just happened?"  
Annie smiled at her reassuringly, "It was a storm"  
Johanna fully opened her eyes and gaped at the sight in front of her. Ocean was as calm as ever. Wind was absent and the sun was shining brightly above them.  
"A fucking storm?"  
Annie nodded, "I like storms. They're so magnificent"  
Then Johanna remembered and shivered at the memory.  
"They're fucking scary" she mumbled, "Fucking horrible and awful"  
Annie laughed, shaking her head. Then she pointed a finger somewhere.  
"Look at that"  
Johanna followed her gaze and gaped once again. There, on the horizon, she could clearly see the fading outlines of three colored arcs. They had almost vanished in the air but their beauty was not lost.  
Rainbows.  
"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Annie murmured beside her, watching the said masterpiece in awe, "They're always here after storms. I like them. They're so colorful. They remind me of Finnick", she added after a pause. Johanna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's on the other side of the rainbows. They all are. Finnick, Mags, my family. Primrose. Blight and your parents", she looked carefully at Johanna, "Everyone. And even Snow. They live in peace and friendship with each other there"  
"They must be", Johanna agreed. At least she hoped so.  
"We'll join them when our time comes", Annie continued.  
"That'd be really nice"  
They sat in comfortable silence, watching the rainbows fade away.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the mistakes if there are any. English isn't my native language, I'm Russian.**

**Leave a review?;)**


End file.
